Life Happens
by bookworrm1999
Summary: After coming home from a grocery trip; Snow, David, and Henry happen upon Emma and Hook in a... let's say comprimising position.


**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own OUAT or it's characters**

 **Hello dearies! It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? Now I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will finish my other fics. However I discovered a new couple several weeks ago, *cue groaning from the audience*. I know, I know! I'm sorry, I get really obsessed and lose sight of everything for a while. I just need to get this small fic out of my system, don't worry it's just a one shot. Also I've no idea when this is set, except that it's after Neverland. Now without further ado..**

Snow trudged up the stairs up to the apartment, she stopped to catch her breath in the middle. The boys were behind her, gathering as many bags as they could to avoid a second trip. If only Hook and Emma had come too, this trip would have been easier. Well scratch that, there was a reason they had left them behind. Snow groaned, her ears still ringing from the shouts caused by the two. When they had left, the argument could still be heard when they had gotten outside.

She started her way back up the stairs, sincerely hoping that they had worked things out. Finally reaching the door, Snow set down the bags to ring the doorbell. But before her finger pushed the small button, something she heard stopped her.

"Move already Hook!"

"What if I hit something bad?"

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"I'll have you know darling, I'm no coward, unlike that ungodly depiction of me in that movie."

"Hook I promise you'll be fine."

"And what about that other man?!"

"Hook, it's not real."

"Hmph."

"Now would you please move!?"

"Oh, fine."

All Snow could hear was silence for a moment then a grunt. "Ah, love? Could you be so kind as to help me move, I can't quite seem to reach it."

"Sure."

"Thank you love." That's when Snow realized that David and Henry had been standing behind her for the last few seconds. Just in time to hear the last few lines, David seem to be frozen in terror and anger, Henry was oblivious. Snow could take no more, she pushed the door open, with a resounding boom. The two figures bent over the table jumped and turned to look at them. The scene shocked the two adults at the door. Hook and Emma were sitting at the table, laying the Game of Life.

Henry dropped the many bags he was holding with a clatter, and rushed over to the table.

"Cool! Can I play?" The adults all snapped out of it then, Hook smiled

"Sure lad, just let your mother and I finish this round." Snow and David numbly set the bags on the counter. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and started putting everything away. Henry went back for the discarded bags left at the door. Snow turned to Emma and asked quietly

"What were you guys doing?" Emma smiled

"Playing Life, why?"

"Well, it sounded like…"

"Like what?"

"Well from what I could hear, like you were having sex."

Emma dropped the can of beans onto the counter in shock, which rolled off and hit the floor. She looked at her mother and asked with a smirk threatening to break her face

"Oh?" Snow blushed, she had been around the block, but that didn't mean she wanted to know about her daughter's sex life.

"Well that's what I thought." she bent down to grab the can.

"I see." The process of putting everything away finished, Emma and Hook went back to finish their game. Henry went upstairs with a book, and Snow and David turned on a movie.

Emma told Hook what had happened, they laughed together. Hook stopped laughing when Emma won.

"How could you have made that much money?"

"I had 6 kids Hook, you only had one, also I went to college."

"I think you cheated."

"Hey, don't blame me for wanting to start your career right away."

"It was an insane amount of money to go to college!"

"Whatever you say Captain." She smiled at him, which after a minute he returned. His eyes had a sparkle in them. Her parents didn't need to know that they were indeed right on what had happened, as soon as their car had turned around the corner.

 **So what did you think? I love Captain Swan! I'm really glad I decided to start watching Once Upon a Time again. Please like, review, or favorite, if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
